phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Hail Doofania!
|image=Doofenshmirtz hugs Doofania.jpg |caption= Doofenshmirtz hugs his plush model of Doofania |season=1 |production=126B |broadcast=43 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Antoine Guilbaud Aliki Theofilopoulos |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=November 7, 2008 |international= |xd=December 3, 2009 |toon=2009 |pairedwith="Out of Toon" (Disney Channel), Out to Launch (Disney XD, Toon Disney) }} Candace and Vanessa accidentally get their clothes switched at the dry cleaners. Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds his own evil empire on an inner tube and Vanessa tries to bust him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create a rainbowinator to show Isabella her first rainbow. Episode Summary At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz reads in the newspaper that his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz has been elected mayor of Danville. Upset at the prospect of having his honest, reputable, law-abiding brother as mayor, he tells Norm he knows what they're going to do today. Meanwhile, at the the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb are eating Fruity Rainbow Flakes cereal. Isabella comes in and asks what they're eating. She takes a look at the box and holds it up and tells the boys she's never actually seen "one of these" in real life. Phineas knows what he and Ferb are going to do today. Linda Flynn walks in carrying Perry. He is missing patches of fur and has an Elizabethan collar around his head to prevent him from licking his wounds like dogs and other animals normally would. Phineas asks why Perry is wearing a satellite dish, but Linda explains that it's a protective collar and he has to wear it for the rest of the day because he's scratched himself up so badly. Perry remembers a fight he had with Doofenshmirtz on a rooftop. The evil doctor was attacking him with an umbrella. Perry loses his balance and lands in a Sandpaper Factory. Phineas thinks it's a bold fashion statement. Speaking of bold fashion statements, Candace is making one of her own. The dry cleaners mixed up her clothes with some goth girl's. Screaming, she calls her mom in and complains that she looks all "outsidery". Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Vanessa is on her cell phone to her friend Lacey complaining about getting her clothes mixed up, too. She thinks she looks like a walking candy cane. All of a sudden she hears power tools in the next room and goes to investigate. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sitting on a girder using a drill. Norm comes over to ask what he's doing and Doofenshmirtz explains that he's building his own evil empire. Vanessa bursts in and demands to know what's going on. After noticing what she's wearing he reveals his plan to her. They are going to be moving to a golden country on the sea, created by him and assisted by Norm. He shows her the model he built, explaining that he will be the ruler of his own evil empire, where there will be no brothers trying to make him look bad. She has a revelation: She will finally have proof that her dad has evil schemes. Heinz hoped that it would be a special father-daughter bonding experience. Instead, Vanessa goes back into her room to call her mom, Charlene, but she doesn't want to hear about it since she's having her "me day." She'll pick Vanessa up when she's done at the spa. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have finished their creation, but wonder where Perry went. Turns out, Perry is having a hard time getting down into his lair with the cone on his head. Major Monogram is already on the communications device and wonders where he might be. He even checks with Carl the Intern to find out if Agent P knows that there's a call scheduled. Carl informs him that it's on his calendar. In the backyard, Isabella comes over to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to. They remind her that she said she had never seen a rainbow before, so they built a "rainbowinator" made with real crystals and supercharged by Fruity Rainbow Flakes. Soon there will be a giant rainbow sprawling across the entire Tri-State Area, meaning that Phineas and Doofenshmirtz have basically swapped lines. Several times during this explanation, Isabella tries to tell Phineas he is wrong about something, but he's not listening to her very well. Linda and Candace have gone to Seeds, Weeds and Wackers to return a novelty jackalope lawnmower that her husband had purchased. Linda makes Candace hold the door for her even though the teenager doesn't want to be seen in the goth clothes she's wearing. Just as she fears, Candace gets spotted by her friend Mindy (seen in "Jerk De Soleil" asking Jeremy to sit with her in the circus) who takes her picture with her cell phone and sends it off to all the kids in school. Within seconds of the picture being sent, Stacy calls her and asks why Candace didn't tell her she was goth now. Moments later, Jeremy shows up and is a bit shocked by her clothes. She stammers out some sort of an explanation, then asks if he likes them. Down at the docks, Norm and Dr. Heniz Doofenshmirtz are launching their creation, but the scientist has a moment of melancholy when he realizes his nemesis hasn't shown up to try and stop him. Vanessa, on the other hand, is still trying to get her mom to come to the harbor to see what her father is up to. Charlene promises to meet her at "FEH", but Vanessa has no idea what she means. Confused, Vanessa hangs up her phone and a giant inner tube floats up behind her. A massive sheet comes off the top, revealing the life-size version of her father's model. It is labeled "Doofania" on a huge banner. Doofenshmirtz greets his daughter and he and Norm sing the Doofania National Anthem. Just then, Charlene arrives at FEH, as promised. Turns out FEH is the Freight Emergency Harbor. Vanessa drags her mother over to where Doofania is floating in the harbor. Over on Maple Street, Phineas and Ferb are about to fire up their rainbowinator. Phineas mentions Perry again, who still can't get into the entrance to his lair because of the cone around his neck. Ferb fires up the contraption and Isabella pours in some Fruity Rainbow Flakes cereal. The device launches its rainbow across the sky and distracts some fishermen in the harbor. One of the fishermen casts his line and get his hook stuck in Doofania's inner tube. Reeling it in causes a hole to break open and deflate the inner tube, sinking Doofania into the harbor just as Charlene and Vanessa arrive to bust Heinz. The only evidence left is the small felt plush model of Doofania that Doofenshmirtz made. Charlene finds it absolutely adorable and takes it home with her. She also drags Vanessa home to get her out of the sun. Doofenshmirtz is very upset and takes it out on Norm. When he asks who wants to play lawn darts, the evil scientist says he would rather play hide and seek because he doesn't want to see Norm. In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Perry is still trying to get through the door and into his lair. He hits his cone so hard, he bounces off the side of the house, through the backyard and into the rainbowinator. This launches a self destruct sequence and it vanishes with a puff of smoke. Perry falls on his back, then a butterfly enters his cone. Perry sneezes, then Phineas blesses Perry in a Doofenshmirtz-accent. Moments later in Perry's lair, Major Monogram is still on an open channel. He is singing Phineas and the Ferb-Tones' Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo. Phineas asks Isabella what she thought of her first rainbow. She admits to him that while it was a nice rainbow it wasn't the first one she'd ever seen. What she meant at breakfast was that she had never seen a unicorn, not a rainbow. Phineas knows what they're doing tomorrow. Perry chatters at him, and Phineas realizes it's the end of the day and he can take the collar off. Perry quickly jumps up, puts on his secret agent hat and heads down to his lair. He gets his assignment and heads off to the harbor. Norm and Doofenshmirtz are playing hide and seek. Norm isn't very good at it. Perry bursts in and lands in front of Doofenshmirtz. The evil doctor is not surprised and tells Norm, "Look who decided to show up." Downtown at the Dry Cleaners, Linda and Candace are inside trying to fix their mix-up. Vanessa walks in. Candace and Vanessa slowly turn to each other, realize what had happened, point and say, "Hey!" Songs *''Hail Doofania!'' End Credits Doofenshmirtz sings the last verse of Hail Doofania!. During the end logos, he tells Norm "You know, the stopping is still bothering me." Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? * By Norm: *By Isabella: Perry's Entrance to Lair Due to the cone on his head, Perry cannot fit into the door of the passage to the lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * 46th episode produced. 43rd episode aired, first broadcast on November 7, 2008. *Despite many clues, this is the first episode to directly say that Heinz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz are divorced. During the credits, Heinz calls Charlene his "ex-wife". *This is the first episode to open at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. *This is one of the few episodes that Candace is with her Mom the whole time. *This is the second episode with the song continued in the end credits. *Perry makes 2 unusual noises in this episode, a sneeze (when the butterfly enters his cone) and he sighs just before the last attempt to enter his lair. With both of the sounds, you can't see his mouth. *'Goof': When the second attempt of Perry's entrance to his lair is featured, the background is all blurred. *The "Whatcha Doin'?" line is said 3 times, once by Norm, once by Doofenshmirtz, and twice by Isabella, one being "Whatcha Eatin'?", which was also said in "Chez Platypus" by her as well. Continuity *Major Monogram (joined in at the end by Carl) sings the Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo song from "Flop Starz". *When Vanessa informs her father that he's going to be busted, a quick bit from the song Busted is played. *When Isabella walks into the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen, she says "Whatcha' eatin?". It would later be said in Chez Platypus. *The police from Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?, reappears as the meter monitor officer. *The store Lawrence, Linda, Candace, and Grandma Fletcher went to in The Flying Fishmonger was called 'Hail Britana!'. *During her massage Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife is helped by the same woman who was pulling Linda out of her mudpool in the 'Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror' episode. *This episode is a reversal of the normal scheme of things. It starts at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and Doofenshmirtz decides what he is going to do today. Furthermore Phineas and Ferb build, but are not shown building, an '-inator' (complete with self destruct button, which Perry hits) and plan to use it over the 'whole Tri-State Area!'. Norm provides the 'Whatcha Doin'?' and 'Aren't you a little young/old to...' lines as well. Candace for once does not try to bust her brothers, while Vanessa tries to bust her father like she has been shown to do before. After Vanessa says she's going to tell her mom (like Candace does), Doofenshmirtz's line, "Great! Tell her what?", is similar to Phineas' line in 'Flop Starz', "Ok, tell her what?". Candace and Vanessa switch clothes and Vanessa chats with 'Lacey' on her phone, but is interrupted by building sounds and says "I have to call you back". Upon seeing Vanessa, with his creation, Doofenshmirtz calls her with "oh, hi, Vanessa! What do you think?", which is what Phineas generally says to Candace. In this episode it is Doofenshmirtz who is missing Perry the Platypus instead of Phineas and Ferb missing him--when Perry shows up, he even says "Oh, there you are, Perry the Platypus". Also Phineas and Ferb provide the "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" line and clean up Doofenshmirtz's invention rather than the other way around before he '''can get busted. *Ferb says "You know, in retrospect, I question the inclusion of a self-destruct button." This is close to what Jekyll Doofenshmirtz said: "You know, I question the inclusion of a fairy princess dial, but you know, live and learn." ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") Dr. Doofenshmirtz has also used the phrase "you know, in retrospect" a lot. *Mindy makes another cameo from the past episode "Jerk De Soleil" Allusions *Batman' - Doofenshmirtz uses an umbrella to fight Perry the Platypus on the rooftop similar to Batman villain Penguin. *'Marx Brothers' - In the 1933 movie "Duck Soup", Groucho Marx is the president of Freedonia including the national anthem "Hail, Hail, Freedonia, land of the brave and free" *Futurama'' - In the episode "Bend Her", Bender makes up a fake country called Robonia in order to compete in the Olympics. Having won five gold medals, a national anthem he also makes up plays for him. The national anthem is called "Hail Robonia!" and has some similar qualities to Doofenshmirtz's song. *'Superman' - Doofenshmirtz refers to Doofania as his very own fortress of evil-tude, referencing the Man of Steel's Fortress of Solitude. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Allison Janney as Charlene * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * John Viener as Norm * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, John DiMaggio, Tyler Mann, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Maulik Pancholy, John Viener Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Candace Flynn